


Actions of Uncertainty

by damedeleslac



Series: We're all a little bit crazy - verse [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Multi, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 05:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1458367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damedeleslac/pseuds/damedeleslac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Only three people have a say in Darcy's love-life. Jane, Thor and Erik are not those people</p>
            </blockquote>





	Actions of Uncertainty

**Author's Note:**

> This one has actual dialogue.

 

 

 

 

Actions of Uncertainty

 

 

 

 

“You kissed the Intern,” Jane reminded her, “Twice.”

“The whole universe was about to end.” Darcy defended herself, “And you know, he saved my life. They were ‘thank you’ and ‘the universe is about to go kablooie’ kisses.”

“And that’s what you’re going to tell your...” Jane searched for the right word (and failed), “...person?”

“My... person... will understand.”Darcy smirked, “If you had been in the Intern’s place, I’d have kissed you.”

“Sounds reasonable to me.” Erik said from safely behind his newspaper.

“People who run around national monuments without any clothes on,” Jane glared at the newspaper, “Don’t get a say in Darcy’s love life.”

“Do not worry so much Jane. Barton and the Widow are fine warriors,” Thor kissed the top of Jane's head, “I’m sure they will have no fault with Darcy’s actions at a time when life and death were uncertain.”

He missed Darcy’s pale, slightly stricken look and kissed the top of her head as well.

“If they do, I will simply inform them of the truth. And then we shall find her new lovers, ones who will appreciate her better.”

“Barton?” The newspaper slowly lowered, revealing Erik’s shrewd gaze, “As in Hawkeye? And the Black Widow?”

“Aye,” Thor grinned, “Heimda-”

“Shut up!” Darcy said firmly, putting her tazer on the table in front of her and trying not to feel too much glee when Thor winced, “No talking about my love life. No thinking about my love life. No-”

She looked upwards,“Spying on and/or gossiping about my love life. As far as all of you are concerned, I have no love life.”

 

<><><>

 

“So,” Darcy could hear Clint grinning, “We heard you kissed the Intern.”


End file.
